The track density in linear tape drives is increasing. The increased track density requires better positional accuracy for the actuator that positions the drive head over the tape. Actuator resonance is one of the main limiters for the bandwidth of the head positioning actuator. One type of resonance in the head actuator system is due to the reaction force resulting from moving the mass of the drive head across the tape.